Mother
by Darkinfinity666
Summary: This story take a major turn far before Taylor even has a power, this results in her gaining an entirely new power, and being feared for an entirely different reason.


**Mother Chapter 1-1 Luminous**

November 19, 2003

A car drove on silently though the night in the car was the Hebert Family, with Taylor Hebert in the back looking out the window at the various architecture, she was humming to herself. She wasn't really paying attention to anything at the current moment, while her parents were discussing something that she wasn't paying attention to.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the right side of the car crumpled, getting crushed, and the car flipped, multiple times, Taylor barely had a second to scream before the car stopped, upside down. Snapping her eyes open Taylor looks around, feeling a warm liquid drip from her forehead and right arm, which made her arm sting in pain, drawing tears.

"d-daddy?" Taylor calls out, looking around, then she spots her dad, which made her freeze up as some part of her instinctively knew that he was dead. His neck was hanging in an unnatural way, his arms where limp and bent at unnatural angles, with the right arm being crushed between his body and door, there where various gashes on his body, and a large gash on the side of his head.

"M-Mommy?" Taylor calls out hesitantly and louder, pulling herself from looking at her father, her breath froze when she saw the condition her mother was in, glass shards stuck to her, going though various parts of her body, and there where similar gashes on her father's body, and half of her face was crushed.

Taylor quickly shuts her eyes as she started to feel the tears come, somewhere in her mind she absent mindedly noticed that she didn't have her glasses on, mainly due to the shock of what happened, but she knew she had to get out.

Moving her hands to the belt buckle she tried to unbuckle it, and with a few failed attempts she managed to get it undone, making her flop onto the roof, and causing hot searing pain to flare throughout her right arm, making her yelp as she opened her eyes to look at her arm, it had a few Deep cuts on it, but other then that it was mostly fine.

Reorienting herself so that she is sitting she focuses her attention on the door, her hands snaping to the handle and trying to push it open, no use, the door didn't budge. Twisting herself around and moves to the other door, and trying to get that one open, and she manages to do so, the door opening rather easily then she scrambles out.

Flopping on the ground she reorients herself to look around, cradling her damaged arm in her other arm, there was a small crowed of people around, all staring, shocked at the scene. Why was no one helping?

Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and she twists herself around to look at it stumbling, it was in the air, a just a few dozen feet in the air, was the simurgh, endbringer sirens echoing in the background which she hasn't noticed before. Was that why no one was helping?

Then the ground she was sitting on started to shift, splitting off and encasing her wrapping around her in a shell the inside smoothed out and refined itself until it became perfectly smooth.

She had to escape, had to get away, why was this happening? She didn't understand, why was it happening to her?

Letting out a scream Taylor kicks the wall, doing insignificant damage, and she kept trying.

She just had to escape; it didn't matter about anything else.

She just had to escape.

Taylor then pauses, staggered, her teeth clenched as her body starts to change, starting to glow a pure white, encompassing her entire being, then she _moved_ in a way she hasn't known she could, moving at a speed she thought was impossible, and collided at the wall, causing a brief bright flash, before staggering back, in the wall, was an indent, of her, much more damage than the kicks.

Going back into Light form, she once again rushed towards the wall, and hitting it, over and over.

She had to get out.

March 31, 2011

Taylor Hebert opens her eyes, and lets out a yawn, carefully sitting up and stretching as she popped all the creaks out of her bones, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she gets up, putting her glasses on as she does so. Focusing on her power, Taylor shifted into her Light form, her entire body becoming pure light as she dashed, zooming to the bathroom faster then a person can blink.

Reaching the door that connected the bathroom to her room, she exits light form and opens the door, pulling of her clothing as she does so, turning on the shower she tests the water for a little bit then going into the shower to clean herself, and after a couple of minutes she finishes the shower and grabs a towel, uses it to dry herself. Leaving it on the ground she once again transforms into light form and dashes to her dresser.

Stopping once she reaches her dresser, she drops her light form, bending down and pulling out some clothing and slipping them on, looking at herself though the mirror she pauses, letting out a sigh as she examines her features. Her mouth was too large, her body lacking any real curves, her hair was curly, black, and reached to the bottom of her shoulder blades, but she was muscular, not too much that it was distracting, but enough that she was more muscular then most people.

Taylor had decided to wear a simple sweater that covered her frame, it was a dark brown color, she also had put on jeans that fit on nice, they were in indigo color. Pushing herself from the wooden dresser she shifts into light form once again and dashes out of her room, leaving light form to enjoy the view out of the window outside of her room.

The window showed space, countless stars in the sky, it was breath taking, and below her was earth, a couple miles below her, Taylor smiles to herself, giggling somewhat as she spots a satellite pass by, then she starts to head downstairs, this time deciding not to dash.

Reaching the downstairs there was a TV next to one of the walls of the living room, and a couch in the middle, connected to the living room was the kitchen slash dining room, which didn't really have a door as it was just a sudden transition from Living room to kitchen. There was also a desk in the living room with a computer on it.

Heading to the kitchen Taylor heads to one of the cabinets and pulls out some instant ramen putting water in it and then putting it into the microwave, turning to the correct number, she turns it on and then waits for the microwave to do its thing.

After waiting for a few minutes, the ramen finishes and Taylor pulls it out, grabbing a fork from a drawer and starts to eat it, which she finishes after a few minutes and tosses it into the trash, putting the fork into the sink. Heading back up she passes by her room, managing to catch a glimpse of a platinum wing, and instead of feeling fear, she gets excited, smiling.

Quickly heading past her room and to the next level she enters another room, going into it Taylor turns on the light to reveal her costume in the corner of the room, and the device that she uses to head back to earth, she only takes a glance at the device as she immediately heads to her costume.

The entire costume was a Platinum white color, the body suit was the main layer where everything went on and was the base, on it appeared to be designs of countless asymmetrical wings carved onto it, covering nearly every part of it, the body suit ended once it got to the head.

The armor made up most of the bulk and weight of it, it was in segments that covered most of her body, the chest plate was two pieces that covered either side of her chest that connected to back pieces, her arms where protected by gauntlets that added bulk to her arms, and there where pieces that protected the upper part of her arms, there where armor on the thighs, and there where boots that protected her legs, there was a belt that wrapped around her hips that contained a wide variety of supplies that could help her, the armor had carvings on them that resembled wings, being symmetrical unlike the body suit, the suit was flexible and protective, able to absorb heat and cold before it touched her, and is able to resist hits that would kill most people.

Then there was the mask, it covered the entirety of her face, letting her hair move freely in the air, there wasn't any straps to hold it down, as it kind of just attached itself to her face, she doesn't really know how it does it, but It does beat using straps to keep it in place, there where lenses in the mask that allowed her able to see as well without having to smush her glasses against her face. The Mask had wing like designs coming from the sides of it that moved over to where her mouth would be and covered it, small feather like designs where on the edge of where the mask ended, and the lenses where an opaque white color with hexagon like designs on it, with the other side of the lenses being perfectly clear, she doesn't know how it was managed, but it looked nice.

The suit had a variety of features that helped her keep her safe as well as well as being her costume and armor, there was shielding on it, the gauntlets had hidden grappling hooks in it, they could also increase the force of her punches, the lenses of her mask could change to what she saw, from Heat signatures to x-rays that didn't work on clothes, she couldn't fly or create beams with it though, with the most dangerous thing on it is a long blurry blade that it can produce from the right gauntlet that almost reached to her toes when standing straight up.

She didn't need it now though, she just wanted to see it to remind herself of what is going to happen in a few days, she's going to go down to earth to help Brockton bay, her home, before… her thought trailed off as she quickly pushed it away, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

Turning around she opens her eyes again, and starts to head downstairs, back to the living room as she picked up the chair from the computer and bringing it up to a window in the living room, she sits down on the chair and then looks though the window, at the being currently hovering on the other side of it, 15 feet long with countless wings asymmetrically coming off of her figure, looking though the window and smiling.

"Hi mom" Taylor says, smiling as well.

'Hello Sweetie' Ziz replies in Taylor's head.


End file.
